Granger's First Time
by FictionAficionado
Summary: Hermione Granger had never considered the Malfoy heir as much of a threat. That was until she found herself wandless, half nude and a captive in his bedroom.


**WARNING**

Story contains mature content unsuitable for young readers. This is smut with a hint of plot. It contains consensual kink and DRAMIONE.

If you do proceed make sure you read all the way through or you won't know what is actually going on.

* * *

Having finally cornered his prey, Draco Malfoy took advantage of her state of shock to grab the neckline of her blouse and tore it right down the centre. With one deft move he had her bra pulled down and her breasts exposed. He reached over, cupped her breast and teased her nipple with his thumb.

"You are under the misconception that you have a choice here, Granger. Let me disabuse you of that idea. It's not about what _you_ want. It's about what **I **want, and as a Malfoy, I always get what I want." He watched in fascination how the rosy tip hardened under his ministration even as she struggled to remain impassive to his touch. "I've decided I want you Granger. Do you really think you have a choice here?"

Hermione Granger had never considered the Malfoy heir as much of a threat. That was until she found herself wandless, half nude and a captive in his personal bedroom.

"But it's rape," she finally managed to gasp out.

"Oh yes," he muttered distractedly as he used both hands to fondle her breasts. "Salazar's balls! You've got great tits." He bent over her and took a nipple into his mouth while he caressed the other. A quick spell ensured the witch's hands stayed glued to her sides so he could indulge himself without fear of being assaulted by the feisty young witch.

He released her nipple with a noisy pop before straightening himself once more, an ugly smile now plastered on his face. "Listen well, Granger. Once I'm finished, you'll never have a choice again when I desire you."

Quick as a flash he pinched her nose cutting off her air supply. Soon as she opened her mouth gasping for air he poured a potion down her throat.

The shit-eating grin he had on his face told her it must be something illegal which would compromise her will. Sure enough she started to feel a warm tingling sensation in her body.

Fuck, but had Malfoy always looked so hot. She took in his tall frame, his broad chest and strong thighs. She licked her lips when she saw the bulge in his pants.

"Care to serve me, Granger?"

Oh yes, she thought she would definitely love to serve him, she said as much.

"Well, why don't you make yourself comfortable first? How about you take off the rest of your clothes?"

She started ripping them off in her eagerness to please him.

"No, not like that... Do it slowly, Granger. Turn around and sway your hips while you do it."

She performed as instructed. When she was completely naked he crooked his finger and beckoned her to him.

"Now, why don't you take off my robes?"

With a hissed yes she slowly undressed him all the while swaying her hips like he'd asked her to earlier.

"Would you like to touch me?" he asked once he was naked as well.

She nodded eagerly.

"Go on then."

She smoothed her hand across his chest and felt the muscles there. She wrapped her arms around him, bodies pressed closer, enjoying the sensation of her nipples brushing against him.

"Why don't you play with my nipples the way I did yours before?"

She pinched his nipple and flicked her tongue at it; she nibbled and sucked on it like she wished he would do to hers.

"Aren't you going to touch my cock?"

She looked down at it soon as he asked. It stood up erect, looking as proud as its owner. How had she missed it before?

Tentatively she reached for it with her hand and tugged on it.

Draco made a restless noise of impatience.

"Why don't you get down on your knees and take a closer look at my cock, Granger?"

She did as he suggested. His cock was even lovelier up close. As she admired it, she wondered what she was supposed to do now.

"It's not going to suck itself, you know. Why don't you wrap your pretty lips around my cock, Granger?"

The feel of her wet and warm mouth made him moan.

"Go on Granger," he said encouragingly, "imagine it's your favourite flavour and lick and suck on my cock like it's a lolly."

She licked his cock from the tip to its base and made slurping noises as she enthusiastically sucked on his cock.

"This is perfect, Granger. You don't know how many times I've imagined shutting you up by shoving my cock down your throat. And look at you now," he sneered, "on your knees like some Knockturn Alley slapper."

She scrunched her face wondering why he was suddenly being so mean when he'd been wonderful so far. No matter, she thought, at least he was still letting her suck his lovely cock.

Draco grabbed a hold of her head and started fucking her face till he could hear her making gagging noises, though he didn't stop.

"Relax, just breathe. You can take my cock. You love it, don't you?"

She smiled and tried to relax as he asked, though, it was hard to do while he painfully yanked on her hair and choked her with his cock. He said she loved this so she must've, she told herself.

Draco pulled out of her mouth just before he could come.

"Get up," he yelled.

She stood up, gulping in deep breaths of air she'd been deprived.

He spun her around and gave her arse a hard slap saying, "Nice arse, Granger. I may just fuck it too, if we get the time. Now be a good bitch for me; bend over and hold your ankles. Don't even think of letting go till I say so."

When Hermione was in position she felt Draco stand behind her.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Granger. Are you ready to scream for me?" He didn't wait for an answer before he thrust his cock into her all the way to the hilt, painfully breaching her virgin passage.

"Fuck, Granger! Look at that. You were a virgin, eh?" he asked in surprise, noticing the spots of blood on his cock. "Potty and Weasel never gave it to you? Well, good for you because now your first time is with a Pureblood like me. Don't you feel lucky?"

Yes, she did, she thought. Even though she was in a great deal of pain, she did feel lucky.

Draco began to buck into her frantically, giving her no time to adjust to the breach. He squeezed the globes of her arse and gave them a couple of slaps as he fucked her hard uncaring if he was hurting her.

"Fuck, Granger. Your pussy's so tight around my cock. It's squeezing so hard I want to come. Would you like me to come in your cunny, Granger?"

She was in so much pain she could barely focus on his words, but yes, she would like for him to come inside her.

"Yes," she hissed.

"Okay then, push your hips back against me - Yeah, that's it - **Harder**. Fuck my cock - Come on, you Mudblood whore, fuck my Pureblood cock."

Despite the pain Hermione did as he asked, unable to understand why she was thrusting against him when it hurt so much.

"I'm coming," he yelled, pulling out. "Get on your knees, bitch."

"Quickly," he shouted, giving her another stinging slap on her arse when she took too long.

He tugged on his cock a couple of times and shot his load all over her face and into her hair as soon as she was on her knees before him.

"_Fuck_, Granger. That was awesome. Be a good girl and use your mouth to clean up my cock, won't you?"

Hermione's cunt felt raw and it throbbed with pain. She desperately felt like she needed to pee but then decided she wanted to clean his cock instead.

"Oh yeah, keep doing that. You're a natural at this. You should thank me for showing you your place."

When she said nothing and simply continued to suck on his cock he spoke to her again.

"Aren't you going to thank me for fucking you, Granger?"

"Thank you for fucking me, Malfoy," she said with a smile.

"Oh, this is simply too good. Come now, Granger. I'd like to play with your tits, hold them up for me to see."

She stood up and held her breasts up as he asked.

"Oh yeah, perfect. Ever been tit-fucked, Granger, because I'm telling you, your tits look perfect for it."

She shook her head.

"Looks like Potty and Weasel have been too busy swordfighting to enjoy what you have to offer, Granger."

He pulled on her tits and wrapped them around his cock. Draco's eyes rolled back in his head.

"This feels like heaven, Granger." He said as he thrust between her breasts.

Her breasts hurt from the way he was pulling on them roughly and the friction caused by his cock sliding dry between them was making her skin sting as well.

"You're too dry. Get up, Granger. Get on the bed. Let's get your titties nice and wet."

Once more he found her movements too slow as she walked to the bed. He picked her up and tossed her on it, watching her body hungrily as she bounced on the mattress. She looked thoroughly ravaged- her hair a mess, bruises on her hips and arse and a crooked walk from the battering he'd given her virgin cunt. He felt sorry for her, almost. It was her fault after all for being a Mudblood and making a Pureblood like him lust after her.

He jumped on the bed and immediately attacked her breasts- licking, sucking and nibbling at them. When she winced in pain and tried to move away he bit down hard on her nipple, making her scream. Roughly he pulled her legs apart and climbed between them. With his cock lined up with her entrance he once again thrust into her. She was dry, but he knew how to take care of that soon enough.

"Granger, I want you to enjoy everything I do to you and keep begging me for more. Got it?"

"Yes. More please."

"More of what?"

"Everything."

"Good girl."

He went back to playing with her breasts, this time she responded with moans even when he roughly pinched her nipples. He felt her grow wetter as he slowly moved in and out of her. Liking her response he decided to change tactics. This time he took her nipple in his mouth and gently suckled.

She moaned instantly and thrust her breast further into his mouth.

When he ground his hips against her so he was stimulating her clit, she raised her knees and drew him closer into her.

Soon he was buried within her, her feet pressed against his arse trying to pull him in deeper still. His mouth was greedily suckling one breast while one hand palmed a round tit and the other squeezed a round arse cheek.

This was the best, thought Draco, even better than before, better than everything else. She was enjoying it and welcoming him into her body. He wore a lazy smile as he released one rosy nipple from his mouth. It was time he paid attention to the other one anyway.

She whined and arched up into him, trying to get his mouth back.

"You're one hot bitch, you know that, Granger." He said in a voice sounding almost affectionate before he switched breasts.

It was good thing he'd already come once, which is the only reason he'd managed to hold out so far. But, he wasn't eager to just climax anymore, instead enjoying the intimacy of simply being connected with her and listening to her soft moans of pleasure every time he hit a particular spot inside her.

Then suddenly he remembered his earlier instruction to her and wondered if she was only enjoying it because he ordered her to.

"Granger," he barked angrily, upset that the intimacy wasn't real. "Tell me the truth; are you enjoying me fucking you right now?"

She moaned. "Yes, please don't stop."

"Do you like it when I play with your breasts? Don't lie," he commanded.

"Not before. It hurt before, but it feels wonderful now. Please Draco, I need more. Please put your mouth back on me."

Draco felt himself grow harder at her words.

"Oh you beautiful, sexy, slut," he said, grabbing her face and planting his lips on hers. He gently nipped and suckled at her lips in a way he thought she may enjoy, taking his time to slowly taste her.

She moaned into his mouth, reciprocating the kiss. It wasn't long before their tongues were frantically mating while their hands eagerly groped at each other's bodies.

"Merlin, Granger, you're so hot. I need to go faster. Think you can handle that?" he asked.

She nodded.

He rolled them over so he was under now.

He grabbed her hips and kneaded her arse.

"Alright now, go on and fuck me - No, wait. Just do whatever feels good for you, Granger. Only listen to me if it's something you think you'll enjoy. Got it?"

"I want to fuck your cock, Malfoy," she purred seductively from over him.

"Salazar's saggy balls, you'll be the death of me. Go on then." He told her.

He watched her bounce up and down his shaft, mesmerised by the motion of her tits.

She noticed what he was looking at and leaned forward, pushing her nipple towards his mouth.

He didn't need further invitation. He caught her nipple eagerly between his lips and started to suck on it like a child nursing. Hermione held his head to her chest as she continued to push herself along the length of his cock.

"More, Draco. I need more," she cried out as she edged closer to her climax.

He caught her arse with both hands and squeezed as he pulled her down on his cock while simultaneously thrusting up into her.

"Fuck, I want to feel you coming on my cock. I want to feel your cunt squeezing my cock and making me come. I want to keep shooting my load into you so deep it comes out of your mouth. You're so fucking sexy. You're so perfect. I want to stay buried inside you. But first, I need to feel you come."

Almost on command, she climaxed and it was just like he wanted it to be. Her inner walls clenched around him making him shoot so much jizz into her he was ready to pass out when they were done.

He continued to stay buried in her as if locked with her, long after they came down from the high of their climax. He nuzzled against her breast, lazily sucking on a nipple every now and then as she petted his hair.

"Did you enjoy the roleplay?"

"You know, I did."

"You really are a pervert- playing these silly games every time I get my period."

"Hey," he protested, but made no attempt to move from the comfortable position he was in. "I didn't get to be your first. At least this way I can pretend I was."

"What does it matter who was my first when you'll be the only one fucking me for the rest of our lives?"

"It's a male thing, Granger - Not that you'd know," he said, stepping away from her. The relaxed mien now completely vanished, he added, "You've never known what it's like to be with a _real _man. Why, I bet you've never even been so much as touched by a man... Not like anyone would want to come near your _filthy Mudblood cunt_."

Hermione Malfoy rolled her eyes at her husband and sighed. The bastard! She wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate. There may have been something to the conventional wisdom of wives sleeping in separate quarters during their menstrual days, she thought as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to find out much about _real_ men from a ferret now, am I?"

* * *

AN: I like to imagine Draco is actually performing legilimency on Hermione in this story, so she has to be really convincing in her roleplay. Being the brightest witch can be such a burden at times (sigh!).


End file.
